pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Owen Cambridge
Richard Owen Cambridge (14 February 1717 - 17 September 1802) was an English poet. Life Cambridge was born in London. He was educated at Eton and at St John's College, Oxford. Leaving the university without taking a degree, he took up residence at Lincolns Inn in 1737. Four years later he married, and went to live at his country seat of Whitminster, Gloucestershire. In 1751 he removed to Twickenham, where he enjoyed the society of many notable persons. Horace Walpole in his letters makes many humorous allusions to Cambridge in the character of newsmonger. He contributed poetry to the Monthly Review, 1783-86, and The World.Richard Owen Cambridge (1717-1802), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, May 7, 2016. Cambridge died in Twickenham. Writing Cambridge's major work was the Scribleriad, 1751, a mock epic poem, the hero of which is the Martinus Scriblerus of Alexander Pope, John Arbuthnot and Jonathan Swift. The poem is preceded by a dissertation on the mock heroic, in which he avows Cervantes as his master. It is full of literary in-jokes. The Account of the War in India on the Coast of Coromandelm from the year 1750 to 1760, 1761. Robert Orme, who had promised Cambridge the use of his papers, limited the work carried out in favour of a project of his own. The Works of Richard Owen Cambridge included several pieces never before published. It contained an Account of his Life and Character by his son, George Owen Cambridge (1803), the Scribleriad, some narrative and satirical poems, and about twenty papers originally published in Edward Moore's paper, The World. Recognition Cambridge's poems were included in Alexander Chalmers' The English Poets, 1816. Publications *Verses in Gratulatio in nuptias principium. 1736. *''The Scribleriad: An heroic poem, in six books''. London:R. Dodsley, 1751. *''A Dialogue between a Member of Parliament and his Servant: In imitation of Horace. London: R. Dodsley, 1752. *''The Intruder: In imitation of Horace book 1 satire 9. London: R. & J. Dodsley, 1754. *''The Fable of Jotham: To the borough-hunters''. London: R. & J. Dodsley, 1754. *''An Elegy Written in an Empty Assembly-room. London: R. & J. Dodsley, 1756. *The Fakeer: A tale. London: R. & J. Dodsley, 1756. *''The Genius of Britain: An iambic ode, addressed to the Rt. Hon. William Pitt. London: M. Cooper, 1756. *''The Poems of Richard Owen Cambridge''. London: Johnson, 1810. Non-fiction *''An Account of the War in India on the Coast of Coromandel. London: T. Jeffreys, 1761; Dublin: George & Alexander Ewing, 1761. Collected editions *The Works'' (edited by George Owen Cambridge). London: Luke Hansard, 1803. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au;Richard Owen Cambridge, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 7, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * Notes External links ;About *Cambridge, Richard Owen in the Dictionary of National Biography *Richard Owen Cambridge at the Twickenham Museum * Original article is at Cambridge, Richard Owen Category:1717 births Category:1802 deaths Category:British poets Category:Alumni of St John's College, Oxford Category:British male poets Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:People from London Category:Poets Category:Old Etonians